1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus preferably adapted to read images from both surface of documents, produce image data and record images on both surfaces of recording members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatus for producing image data and recording corresponding images on recording members include, for example, facsimile apparatus.
Conventional facsimile apparatus are adapted to receive image data through telephone lines and record the data on only one surface of recording paper.
Such a facsimile apparatus consumes sheets of recording paper equal in number to the number of received pages and therefore requires a correspondingly increased cost. Compact facsimile apparatus wherein the space for accommodating the recording paper is limited must be replenished with paper frequently, hence inconvenience. Further when the apparatus receives a large quantity of data while being left unattended as in nighttime, it is very likely that the apparatus will be unable to receive all the data owing to the absence of recording paper.
A device for refeeding paper for use in copying machines or the like appears useful for overcoming these problems, but the device then makes the apparatus large-sized and more costly.
Further when reading images from documents to transmit the image data through telephone lines, conventional facsimile apparatus read only one surface of each document. However, with copying machines for duplex copying placed into wide use, facsimile apparatus have been developed and are available which are adapted to read both surfaces of the document at the same time.
Nevertheless, although facsimile apparatus must be of a compact and simple construction, the double-face simultaneous reading system requires an image reader for each of the front and rear surfaces, an increased memory capacity for simultaneously processing image data for the two surfaces and a complex mode of control, consequently necessitating an increased cost. Further duplex document reading or duplex recording systems are known for use in copying machines or the like, but these systems are similarly complex and costly. For use in facsimile apparatus, therefore, it has been desired to develop techniques for duplex reading and duplex recording without making the apparatus complex or large-sized.
Further when a double-faced or duplex document is to be transmitted by the conventional facsimile apparatus which is adapted only for single-face reading, the operator must follow the procedure of transmitting one surface, then manually turning the discharged document upside down and thereafter transmitting the other surface. Alternatively, instead of thus repeating transmission, the operator needs to make a copy of one of the two surfaces and transmit the two sheets in succession.
On the other hand, some of the conventional facsimile apparatus not only serve the function of facsimile but are also usable as printers utilizing the recorder and the paper feeder within the apparatus. With any of such facsimile apparatus, the documents to be transmitted are automatically fed one by one from an automatic document feeder to a reader for image reading, while the recording paper for use in receiving data or printing is automatically sent out from a paper cassette set in the apparatus to the recorder to record images thereon. Facsimile apparatus are also known which have a manual paper feeder for the operator to insert recording sheets thereinto one by one manually.
However, compact facsimile apparatus have only one paper cassette, while even a plurality of paper cassettes provided for large-sized apparatus are used for recording paper of specified sizes. It is then likely that the recording paper to be used will be of a size other than the specified size or sizes regardless of whether one cassette or more than one cassette is available.
If the recording paper to be used is of a size other than the specified, sheets of such paper must be manually fed one by one through a manual insertion opening. This gives inconvenience when many prints are to be made.
The problem may be overcome by providing another feeder for acommodating recording paper of free size and automatically feeding the paper one sheet after another, whereas the additional feeder poses the problem of rendering the apparatus complex, large-sized and more costly.